September
by history-writer86
Summary: One-shot from Casey's point of view. A reflection of his life since the divorce and when Sammy entered his life.


**A/N: I got this random idea from the song September by Daughtry. I think you should listen to it while you read. It'll make it all the more meaningful. But, after that, enjoy! **

_Copyright: What?! Since when did I have anything copyrighted under my name. Just the plot is mine. Everything belongs to people of a higher prestige than me. _

* * *

I remember when me and my family moved out to Santa Martina, California. It was so different from out old place, back in Colorado. There was minimal sun, compared to the rays of light that touched Colorado three hundred days a year. I was going into the third grade; my little sister was going into the second grade. Everything was still innocent and serene. It's been years since I've thought of those years, the years before the divorce, the years when we were all actually happy.

That happiness fell apart right at the divorce, but not for the reasons you'd think. See, after the divorce, my dad and I moved out to Sisquane, alone. We just left Heather and my mom because Dad didn't trust them to take care of me. I thought he was being foolish, but as I entered my eighth grade year, I began to realize he was right.

I'm only thinking about all of this because of one person, one remarkable person who changed my life. I had never looked back on before the divorce; that's all I could see and once she entered my life, _she _was all I could see. Now, I've come to realize there is more to my life than just after the divorce or her.

Her.

* * *

_Half the time passed away_

We started, really, being us, at New Year's, the last one I spent with my druggie friends. She was part of the cause for that, but that doesn't matter. What mattered was that I had a crush on my sister's archenemy.

_  
All the trouble that we gave_

And I didn't care what anyone said anymore. Just what Sammy Keyes said about me.

I spent the rest of the year working my way into her life. I kept her skateboard, for lack of a better word, hostage. It was all I could think to do, to keep her around. I had never acted like this before, around a girl. I couldn't remember the days where I thought girls were gross or weird.

That summer, things finally began to cement for me, for us. She began to like me (although she already did, she was just in this endless denial) and we finally, finally were on the same page all because of some condors and a pool party in July when she saved my sister's life. It was official; we were apart of each other's lives to stay.

Then the wedding at the lake…

_  
And all those days we spent out by the lake_

It was August. School was about to start, but the first hurdle before we went back was a wedding, a wedding for Officer Borsch, who had asked Sammy to be in his wedding to (as she called her, Debra-the-Dodo). So, as a member of the wedding party , she was allowed to have a date.

And, yeah, she asked me. How could I say no?

We danced for hours, wrapped in our own world, once the ceremony was over by the lake's shore. And once the sun dipped behind the water, I looked bravely into her eyes and kissed her, over and over again.

_  
Has it all gone to waste?_

I can't believe I acted that way! I was _naïve _and _blind_. Two traits that never belong together! After all these years, Heather was actually right. Wow. I have never uttered that sentence before.

_All the promises we made_

She promised me trust. I promised her forever. She promised me herself. I promised her my future. And we remained, locked in that state of bliss, just by the lake's shore, untouched by the "real world." _  
One by one they vanished just the same_

_All the things I still remember_

Her friend's reaction was priceless. They squealed, screamed and laughed as they chocked her into death hugs. It was about time. And at the time, I thought the same thing. That's when the dates started.

Our first official date was just hanging out. It happened out of nowhere. We had made plans with our friends and no one showed up. They were busy. So we just boarded across town, laughing and kissing. It was the best day of my life, then.

_Summers never looked the same_

The end of that summer was golden. It had a quality about it that even Heather can't deny. And despite my bitterness, I acknowledge that summer, the summer before high school. She made the transition go smoothly, waiting for me after school, sometimes alone, sometimes with her, our, friends.

_Years go by and time just seems to fly_

Like I said before, it has been years since I've thought of any of this. The divorce, my sister, and her archenemy. Because I haven't been able to move past it all, even though tried to surpress it with distractions, distractions of living for myself instead of for someone else.

_But the memories remain_

That's why everything is flooding back. We barely lasted a year. Heather's plot's, different schools and different goals and stupid things like age got in the way. But I still can't get over it. She was so special, so different. She had tenacity, a spirit unlike I had ever seen (now or then) that I've found it hard to think of replacing her.

_In the middle of September_

That was one of our happiest moments. School had barely kicked in and hadn't reared it's ugly face into our relationship. We got to be free and together. That was the greatest gift of all. And that year, that September, California was finally lifted from the drought by all the rain.

The rain where we kissed and held each other, refusing to go inside to face reality. We just wanted to be

Us.  
_We still play out in the rain_

_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_

I didn't feel foolish or young around her. We weren't just kids. We were two people, a couple, who were in love. And that still seems to be the case, for me anyway.

Because, now, when I see her, walking down that aisle, proud as can be I know she learned from something, something from us. Something I could have never done. I smiled as I applauded wildly with everyone else. She had earned this, even if it met I was alone.

_Reflecting now how things could've been  
It was worth it in the end_

The reception is small, compromising of people she knew and people who knew her. I was surprised when she sent me an invitation (admittedly, it was over Facebook). That meant something. She still cared about me, although only as a friend. That is fine with me.

I waited as her, still our, friends congratulate her. Her family is surrounding her too. I smile meekly as I wait for her to see me. When she does, she yelps.

"CASEY! I'm so glad you were able to make it," She hugs me tightly, not knowing how this affects me still.

"Hey, why would I miss this?" I answer back as I distangle myself from her grasp. She looks hurt by this and stays close to me the rest of the reception. She continues to hug and greet friends and family. I spot Danny and Billy in the wings, watching me closely. Since we had gone to university together, they knew what I am really like after all these years.

I still have no regrets though as I stand by her side proudly once more.

Now it all seems so clear

She turns to me after everyone leaves, "I'm glad you stayed Casey. I've been wanting to tell you something." I cock my head at her curiously, wondering what she has to say now.

"I haven't forgotten junior high. Y'know, meeting you?" She looks uncertain for a moment and it takes all my strength to not gather her in my arms. I remember too, the expression written all over my face.

"I wanted you to know where I'm going to college…and I want you to know that I'd like to have another chance with you," She blushes and I look at her confusion. I am going to NYU, for acting, far, far from California, where Sammy told me she never wanted to leave.

"I'm going to Boston College to study criminology. And I want you to be my boyfriend again," She smiles at me and suddenly, all the years I remembered came crashing back to me. And another summer was about to begin again.

Nothing had changed for her either. She was still struggling with it too. Being apart and trying to be friends. We were just never meant to be just friends.

_There's nothing left to fear  
So we made our way by finding what was real  
Now the days are so long  
That summer's moving on  
Reach for something that's already gone  
Yeah_

_All the things I still remember  
Summers never looked the same  
Years go by and time just seems to fly  
But the memories remain  
In the middle of September  
We still play out in the rain  
Nothing to lose but everything to gain  
Reflecting now how things could've been  
It was worth it in the end_

We were meant to be us.

* * *

**A/N: *evil laugh. I know what you all thought walking down the aisle meant!! I love doing that to people, tricking them. It's so much fun. Now, R (which you have already done) and R. Try and decipher that!! **


End file.
